


Stainless Cauldron and Magical Theories

by Whitling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALIVE!Dumbledore, F/M, Family Bonding, First Time, Gen, M/M, No Horcruxes, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance, Slash, Squibs, genius!Percy, powerful!Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitling/pseuds/Whitling
Summary: When the Order of the Phoenix find a mysterious book, which is supposed to retain Voldemort's secret to immortality, they call Percy Weasley to help them.It's has been five years since Percy Weasley last meet his family and many things have changed since then, can he finally bond with his family?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : The Harry Potter Universe does not belong to me and I do not make any money from this story. 
> 
> As I don't have a lot of free time, this story will only be updated once every month (I will post one chapter the 1st of every month), and I already have a few chapters written up. 
> 
> Sorry for my english, it is not my mother language.
> 
> Enjoy the story ;)

 

 

_Hogwarts 2 July 1994_

Severus Snape, Master of Potion at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was finishing a batch of potion against the cold for the school hospital wing. Tomorrow would be the first day of the Summer Holiday and he would be free from the ban of his existence : Harry Potter. It sounded almost too good to be true.

Today was the graduation day for the 7th year. Every year, after the others student went home on the last day of June, the 7th year would stay two more days. The first day, they would just roam around the castle one more time, during the lunch they would all eat at the same table, their uniform bare of their house crest. It was their last day as children, the last time of innocence. It had been the case for Snape. The day after the graduation ceremony he had taken the Dark Lord's Mark.The second day, as in today, they had the graduation itself. It was the only day, family members were allowed in the school ground. For the Muggle born student, it was an occasion to bring their loved one in the world, for the other it was the time for an unofficial class reunion. It was almost unbelievable the number of deal made during this day. The ceremony was held in the ground, near the lake . They would sit on white chairs, listening to the headmaster's speech, then the head girl's speech, then the head boy's speech. Snape had been bored out of his mind, like every year , but as the head of the Slytherin house, his presence was mandatory.

If Snape was honest with himself, he didn't completely hated teaching, well to the upper class anyway. He enjoyed seeing the most promising of his pupils becoming successful in their own area of expertise. He rejoiced reading good article or thesis, written by his former student. Like this Ravenclaw's girl, Laura Johnson. She had obtained an apprenticeship with a potion master in Paris. Snape had helped her writing her application to enter the program. Laura was good, she was even very good. She wanted to specialized in healing potion and she would do great. But she wasn't as good as he was. Snape was not bragging, he was the best in his field. After all, there was a reason Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort was fighting over his talent.

A light knock on the door surprised him out of his thoughts. Snape couldn't help to wonder who it was, at this time everyone should be outside with their family, only a few hours were left before the departure of the Hogwart express.

With a flick of his wrist, the door banged open. Percy Weasley was standing there, looking at him warily from the doorstep.

« - Hello, Mr Weasley, what can I do for you ? Shouldn't you be celebrating outside with your family ? » Snape snarled at the young man standing in front of him. Truth to be told, he didn't hate him as much as the other Weasley. Percy was very smart, and very powerful. Was it not for his look, he would have thought the young man to have been adopted.

« - Professor »said Weasley entering the room shyly . Percy Weasley was always looking shy . Almost disturbingly shy considering the rest of his family . « I came to thank you, for everything you did for me »

Snape had been helping Percy, for some research. He had been surprised the first time Percy came to him at the end of his 6th year. He had laugh at him, refused to help a Gryffindor and a Weasley. But the young man had come again and again, always with new documents, new theory . Percy had impressed him and at the end he had begrudgingly agreed to help him. After his sister had been taken (and rescued) to the chamber of secret, Percy had taken upon himself to become more knowledgeable. He wanted to understand every way of magic, he needed it. Of course, the Dark Art was a part of Magic and he had asked Snape for this part of his learning .  
« - I heard you got a job at the ministry » Snape couldn't comprehend why the young man wanted to work at the ministry, when he could do so much more, but he was a Weasley after all. If he wanted to work under Cornelius Fudge, who was he to stop him.

« - I know you are disappointed with me » continued Weasley in a quiet voice, almost inaudible. « But it's what I want to do. It's what I always wanted to be »

« - It's your choice, your life Mr Weasley. This is not my place to be disappointed or not. »

Percy smiled sadly, and Snape could have sworn his eyes were a little bit too shiny.

« -I won't forget what you teached me Professor. And I will continue my research during my spare time. »

Snape hadn't realised that during their talk, Percy had come closer. So close that he could feel the breath of the other man on his face. Then Percy Weasley kissed him. It was a light kiss, a brush of the young man's lips against his own.  
Snape was too stunned to react. Then Percy turned away and went away to the door, almost running. Before he left the room, he turned around and said :

« - Thank you once again Professor . I hope you will be safe. »

With this last, not so cryptic words, Percy Weasley was gone. And while Snape brought his hand to his lips, he thought that bright blue eyes might haunt him for a little longer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I am back a little earlier than expected but it is only because I had some vacation, so don't get use to it !
> 
> Same as the prologue, the Harry Potter universe does not belong to me, and I don't make any money from this story!
> 
> Thank for the reviews and the kudos !
> 
> Here goes the first chapter of this story, I hope you will enjoy !
> 
> Whitling

Chapter 1

Grimmauld Place Dimanche 3 Avril 1997

Today's meeting was held in Grimmauld place. The house had changed a whole lot since the ministry's accident. The house was not the same anymore,everything had been cleaned up and all the furnitures changed. It was not the house anymore. Even the air seemed cleaner.

When they had first used the house as the headquarter, the house was more like a prison than a house, maybe because of his owner, Sirius Black. But after Black death the house had became the property of one Harry Potter. Of course, at that time, the brat was too young too live in the house alone and Grimmauld had been abandoned once again. But since his 17th birthday, more than six months ago, the brat had been living there (when he was not at Hogwarts). And if Potter had absolutely no talent whatsoever for potion , he certainly had for home decorating. The Potter brat would one day be a fabulous house wife thought Snape, eating a large slice of treacle tart.

It was currently the end of the afternoon, and the Order was about to have a meeting. Since the death of Sirius Black, they had usually meet once a month, rarely more, sometime less. Since the end of last May, and the failure of Voldemort's plan to kill Dumbledore, the Dark Lord had gone in hiding. Only some of his most trusted Death eater were still called to his side, and even that was very rare. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on the person asking, Severus Snape was one of them. The past months, he had only been called an handful of time. The Dark Lord had not himself, at first, just after the Accident in Hogwarts, The Dark Lord had been brooding, pacing and muttering for himself. Then a view months prior, he had changed, he was happy, he was planning something. Severus was sure of it, but he couldn't learn more. But last month, thanks to Snape meager information, the Order had been able to raid one of Voldemort's safe house. They had caught to Death eater , Bellatrix Lestrange and Walden Macnair. Bellatrix, being the insane woman she was had turned her wand and cast upon herself the killing curse. And Macnair was not important enough to know nothing with any value.The real victory of this raid had been the recuperation of an old book, hidden in the depth of the house. It was a grimoire, older than any books Snape had ever seen. But the most interesting things about this book was the fact that it has been annotated by the Dark Lord himself. Almost every pages, had notes, written by the hand of a young Voldemort. One one page, in the middle of the book where written « I will be here forever »  
Thanks to Dumbledore, Potter and the last Weasley girl they were sure the was the Dark Lord handwriting (Well, Slughorn could have testify of it to but the cowards was on the run once again).  
The main problem with the grimoire as that no one could read it, less understand it.

Of course, Albus had asked one of his friend, an expert with languages, and old magical book translation.The only thing this friend , named Watanabay K. Simpson (even his name sounded stupid), was the title of the book (Magical theories), but this part was written in Latin so even Snape could read it. He also had found the name of the author, a witch named Naîa, a name no one had ever even heard of.  
After this first failure, Dumbledore had not give up, the man seemed sure that this book was the key to the Dark Lord defeat, at least the way to the secret of Voldemort's invincibility. Because the Dark Lord was not a mere human anymore . During the last battle of Hogwarts, Snape had seen Potter hit the Dark Lord with an Avada Kedavra, but the curse had just hurt him, not even to the point of him disappearing again. Snape had cursed the Potter brat with a light Crucio ( Even he did not hate the brat that much), and he had apparated away with the Dark Lord, saving his life. Thanks to his actions, he was back as one of the Dark Lord favorite.  
This last month, every Order's member had examined the Grimoire under its every angle. From Albus and Minerva to Fred and George Weasley, had looked at the book and no one had nothing, the smallest bit of information. The book contained some runes, some graphics, and some wands drawings. But without the explanations going with the schema there was no use. It just seemed that the author had just threw on the paper randoms fact about every kind of Magic with no purpose at all.

Since the discovery of the book, the Order had been meeting up every week on Sunday afternoon. Today was the fifth meeting since the then, and the first with the Golden trio and co, who were back from school for the Easter Holidays. During this months of calm, Dumbledore had recruited quiet a few new order's member. Of course the Golden Trio had join as soon as they were old enough, but they were not the only one. Surprisingly Lee Jordan, Caroline Stewarts, Neville Longbottom and Ginevra Weasley were the newest addition to the Order. Also the two oldest Weasley boys, William and Charlie, had moved back to England, to be closer of their family. Fleur Delacour, William's wife, was a member since their wedding.

So today's was meeting day and with all the new and old members, the kitchen was quite crowded. Potter, Granger Weasley, Weasley, Weasley and Weasley were sitting together looking very serious and anxious about this meeting, well they probably all had looked just as serous for their first meeting. Around 7 o'clock, everyone was reunited, even Remus Lupin and his very pregnant wife Nymphadora and the two of them were always late. The meeting began by Dumbledore introducing a new member. A young and pretty woman was standing at his side.

« -Hello everyone ! I would like to introduce a new member to this Order. This is Laura Johnson, one of our former student who just finished her master under Master Prius in Potion.She will work as a consultant with the Auror department and help Severus with the brewing of the Wolfsbane potion. » said Dumbledore. « Thank you Laura » Everyone applauded . « You can go and sit down. We will continue this meeting with the reports... »

The « reports » as Dumbledore called them were made by the member working at the ministry or in a position they could learn something of importance for the war. The weeks Snape was summoned he would also do a report.  
With the low death eater activity there wasn't really anything new. After the reports, they moved on the most interesting part of the meeting this day : the Book.

Of course, miss Granger had wanted to look at the book as soon as she got to Grimmauld place. Maybe she would get something, after all she was said to be the brightest witch of her age . But with the like of Potter and Ronald Weasley it may not be very difficult.  
As Snape expected, she didn't have anything new, but she wanted to look up the author. She was sure she had saw the name somewhere but couldn't remember where. Snape thought that it was not a bad idea to research the author first, it could teach them about this Naîa goal and other research.

Unfortunately, it was the only new information they had, if the idea of a future research could be called a new information, so the conversation soon dried up. While everyone stayed in their thought, not yet ready to end the meeting, Snape could only hear the hushed whisper of Fleur Delacour and Laura Johnson. Miss Delacour probably explaining the situation to the newest member about the current situation, her husband sometimes lening in to add or correct some fact. Snape looked around the table, wondering if they would ever break the Book's secret and if this would be enough to stop the Dark Lord. While doing so, his eyes locked with Arthur Weasley's, who was sitting across the table. The eyes contacts only last for a second but it was enough to remind him of another pair of blue eyes.

A pair of blue eyes he had tried very hard to forget the last five years. Well, it was more the owner of the mentioned blue eyes,and the utter confusion said owner had bestowed upon him wit a butterfly like kiss. Snape was no virgin by a long shot, despite what most of his student seemed to think, and he had had his fair amount of lover during the year. That's why he couldn't comprehend why this kiss was so unforgettable ? Why couldn't he just let go, like he always did ? Percy Weasley had been a rather good looking guy, if you liked the the nerdy kind of guy. But he was a Gryffindor ! And most importantly, a Weasley !

« - You could always try to ask Mr Weasley » said Snape absentmindedly, as he was still in his memory of the kiss.

« - Well, you will have to be a little more precise Snape, I would think even you could see that there is six Mr Weasley in this room . » It was Ronald's nasal voice. Snape growled at him, and Weasley (Ronald) blanched. Even if Snape couldn't take points or give detentions during vacations, he was still scary as hell. Dumbledore raised an apaising hand, and turned to his spy with a raise eyebrow, encouraging him to continue.

« - Actually, I meant the only Mr Weasley who is not in this room » He paused for moment . « Percy Weasley ».

And then, the world broke loose of a hoard of screaming, screeching and sniffing re heads. Of course, Molly Weasley was sniffing, blowing her runny nose in an handcrift, her husband patting her back, looking completely stunned. Charlie and Ronald were, of course , the one screaming insamnity about their brother, Fred and Georges were white and listening intensely to Charlie and Ron, while nodding and whispering furiously between them. Ginevra was holding her mother's hand and glaring daggers at Snape. Only William was silent, head down, clutching at his wife's hand. Said wife was also unusually quiet, looking worryingly at her husband.

« -What do you want with this asshole !! »

« -He gave up the family !!!! »

« -He is the shame of the Weasley name.... »

« The shame of Gryffondor... »

Snape was only half listening to the elucubration of the most angered brothers of Percy, and choose to talk directly to Arthur Weasley.

« -Can you contact your son ? » asked Snape.

« - I haven't talk to Percy in almost five year. » Of course, Snape had heard about the fallout of the Weasley family, with the subtlety of the family, the whole wizarding world knew about the fight. There had been many versions, but all of them agreed on something : Percy was the bad son who had left his family, ashamed of their social conditions. Snape really didn't know what to think about it, it wasn't like the young man he had known at Hogwarts.

« - But you could contact him, should you? »

« - I...Yes, I guess...I know he still work at the ministry , even if he had been retrograded after the accident at the ministry. After Fudge was dismissed. »

Snape couldn't help but wonder at why Percy was so inclined to work for the ministry, even after everything that had happened.

« - I guess I could but … why ? » asked Arthur. He seemed desperate, and Molly started to cry again.  
« - Because I think Percy could help with the book. After all, he is an expert on magical theories, and he wrote his thesis on some of the theories used by the Dark Lord » said Snape with a sigh. The all room went silent again, too stunned, this time, to say anything. Remus Lupin was the first one to react .

« - Why didn't you said something earlier ? » The question was directed at Arthur Weasley and the man was looking utterly lost.

« - I didn't know » Arthur said in a subdued voice. « I...really didn't know » he had a little louder.  
Dumbledore simply nodded his head.

« -Severus, do you really believe that Percy could be about to help ? »

« Yes, I think so. I helped him for some part of his thesis, and he had quite an unique insight. » Snape said. Unanswered questions were whirling around in his head, most of them about Percy Weasley and his choices. There was definitely more about Percy Weasley than what most people thoughts, including his own family.

« - No way , you can't do that ! He still work at the ministry, I mean he refuse to join the Order, he disowned his family, broked mom's heart. You can not tell him about the book, who knows what he will do with the knowledge !! » screamed Ronald Weasley, almost standing. The other Weasley looked like they agreed with him, some of them even looking ashamed of the one they called once their brother.

Snape just raised an eyebrow, looking as contemptuous as he could.

« - You are aware, I suppose, that your brother is perfectly aware of the existence of the Order of Phoenix ? And you are also aware, I presume, that your brother perfectly knows who are the members of said Order ? And...that with only your brother testifying against us could get all of us straight to Azkaban ? Yet we are here. » Snape had not raised his voice once, using his best « scary teacher's voice ». He was glad to see the brat sitting back in shock and gaped at him. He was not the only one, unease had fell all over the room. Sturgis Podmore, always the coward (He was an Hufflepuff after all), turned to Dumbledore and asked :

« - Albus, is that true ? We could go to Azkaban ? » The poor man looked utterly terrified.

« No, in a matter of fact, I received a letter from Percy Weasley himself, not long after he left his family » said the headmaster looking at Arthur and Molly. « Your son said that our secret is safe with him. And I trust him. »

The room felt silent once more. It was recurrent today.

« - So it is decided . Molly, Arthur, can you try to contact Percy this week ? If he is willing to help us, you can tell him to come to next week meeting. By the way , to celebrate Hagrid's birthday, we will have a party next week from 1pm, and you are all invited of course. »

And on this words, the meeting cme to an end. Snape went home to his beloved brewings. He was wondering about Percy and what he had became during the last five year. So many things could have changed in this lapse of time, and he hadn't known Percy to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hated it? Loved it? Let me know and leave a review ^^
> 
> The chapter two of this story will be posted on the 29th of July.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am late!
> 
> See the earlier chapter for the disclaimer .
> 
> Here is the chapter !

Letter from Arthur Weasley to Percy Weasley (April 4th 1997, Monday)

Percy,

How are you ?

Dear Merlin, this is so hard to write this letter, as I don't even know where you live and what you are doing.

As you can expect after our last conversation, this is not a moudain letter. I was ask by Albus Dumbledore to ask you to help us with a project. I can't really tell you more about this project in this letter, but if you agree to help us, please let us know as soon as possible.

Son. Percy, even with all what happened between us, your mother and me, we hope that this letter find you well and happy.

Your Father,  
Arthur Weasley

 

 

Letter from P. Weasley to A. Weasley (April 6th 1997, Wednesday)

Father,

As you probably suspected, I was surprised to receive your letter. After all, it had been almost 4 years since our last conversation as you put it.

As for your request, which shocked me even more, I can only guess what it is for. But why would headmaster Dumbledore think I can be of any help, is beyond my understanding. The headmaster should know many experts in many areas. Moreover, he is himself one of the most powerful wizard of our generation and very knowledgeable. Why would someone like him need me ?

I hope everyone is well, and please send my congratulation to Bill, I heard he got married last summer.

Percy Weasley

 

 

Letter from A. Weasley to P. Weasley (April 7th 1997, Thursday)

Percy ,

I was as surprised as you are by Albus's request , but it was not his idea at first. In fact, it was Severus Snape that recommended you. Snape said that you studied Magical Theories for your graduation thesis, and that it was your area of expertise. I didn't knew about it. But I guess there is a lot of things I don't know about you.

As for the experts Albus knows, we already asked them for their help, but no one could answer our questions.

Best regards,

Your father,  
Arthur Weasley.

 

 

Letter from P. Weasley to A. Weasley (April 7th 1997)

Father,

I was, once again, very surprised to read your letter. I didn't even think that Professor Snape would remembered me, or my work. Nor that he did think highly enough of me to suggest I try to help you for what seems like a very important work for you.

I will never agree with the way you do some things, like your involvement with Dumbledore. But I have a debt to Severus Snape, and I have always been interested in new knowledge, I have agree to give it a try.

Where and when should we meet ?

Sincerely,

Percy Weasley

 

 

Letter from P. Weasley to S. Snape (April 7th 1997)

Sir,

It had been a while, how are you ? I really hope that you are sound and safe.

I choose to send you this letter to let you know that I accepted Headmaster Dumbledore's request. I was very proud and happy to know that you were the one to recommend me for the job. I thought that you had forgot about me and my work.

I will do my best to not disappoint you again.

Percy Weasley

 

 

Letter from A. Weasley to P. Weasley (April 8th 1997)

Percy,

I don't know how to thank you enough for your understanding about this request. 

Albus proposed that you come to the headquarters this week-end. We will held a meeting from 6pm, and if you want to join us before, we will have a party for Hagrid birthday from lunchtime to the meeting. Is this arrangement okay with you? I know it’s a very short notice but we really need you. 

As you know, the headquarter is well hidden so we will have to meet at some other place before that. Where would be practical for you? 

Your mother can’t wait to see you again,

Your father,  
Arthur Weasley

 

 

Letter from Percy Weasley to Arthur Weasley (8th April 1997)

Father,

I happen to be free this sunday afternoon. I have other thing to tend to in the day so I will only join for the meeting. 

We could meet around five at the Leaky Cauldron, if this is okay with you? 

Then,

Percy Weasley

 

 

Letter from P. Weasley to A. Weasley (April 10th 1997)

Father,

I am very sorry for the inconvenience but my babysitter called sick today, so I will have to bring my son along with me this afternoon. 

If you prefer to report the meeting, please let me know. I will be in Diagon Alley all day.

Percy Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time ! I know this chapter is very short but the next one is going to be much longer, so just hold on !
> 
> Thank you also the kudos and the reviews !
> 
> Next chapter will be publish on the 12 of August. 
> 
> Blanche


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work all day tomorrow so I post the new chapter tonight.
> 
> Harry potter belong to JK Rowling, I am just using it to have fun.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, I am sorry for the mistakes I made.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3

West of London, muggle suburbs April 10th 1997 Sunday

Percy Weasley watched the owl go, lost in his thoughts. He had almost called out today’s meeting when Penelope had flooed him the morning, telling him she was sick and couldn’t watch Zane this afternoon. 

It was only 6 in the morning but Percy had already been up for more than one hour. He was usually an early riser but with the dreaded meeting later this day, he had been unable to sleep. So he was here, in the little kitchen of his two store house. The house had nothing in common with Percy’s childhood house : the burrow. It was a small house with a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and three other rooms. One of them was his room, the second was Zane’s room and the last one was his office. From outside, it was a house like every others in this quiet suburbs town, but inside it had a mix of muggle and magical devices, moving pictures and still pictures. Percy was very proud of his house because it was the first place he had bought for him with his money. It was maybe not much and ordinary but it was homey and welcoming. The walls of this house had never heard anything but laugh and happiness. It was a good place. 

Percy had a mug of coffee in one hand and a book open in front of him, but he wasn’t drinking his coffee nor was he reading his book. To say he had been surprised to received a letter from his father would be an understatement. Percy hadn’t heard from his family, except for the occasional rumor in the ministry, since the end of the triwizard tournament. Of course the fight with his family has been, partly at least his fault. Percy knew very well that he was not an easy person to live with and to understand. His relationship with his family had alway been awkward at best. No matter how hard he tried, he always felt like an outsider, not really fitting in. Percy loved his family with all his heart, even now, with everything that happened between them. The picture they took during the trip en Egypt troned in the mantle, between pictures of him and Zane. 

Growing up, Percy had been his mother’s son, always following her, staying hours in the kitchen watching her cook while he would read everything book he could find over and over again until he knew the words by heart. Molly had never wavered in her tenderness towards her son, and to know he had hurt her so much by leaving the family had nearly broke his heart too.   
Percy’s relationship with his father had always been less easy, more strained, from as far as he could remember. There was love between them, and Percy had very fond memories where his father would read him a story before bed or when he would play with him and his brothers in the garden. But they had very little common interest and it had weighted on their relation.   
Bill had always been his favorite brother. He was the strong big brother, protecting his younger siblings. Percy had always felt safe around him, especially during his first year at Hogwarts, which had been awful for Percy.   
Charlie had always been nice to Percy. He was a little more agitated than Bill, less reliable, always here and there doing Merlin’s know what with who knows who.  
Fred and George were a totally different matter. They were Percy’s first little brothers. But they had each other already and they didn’t need him very much. They were very smart, and if they had tried harder in class, they could had bring outstanding grades. But they weren’t interested. When they were at school, Percy had tried very hard to restrain them so they could at least get their OWLS. He couldn’t remember the number of time he had begged the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall not the have them expelled. Percy had not been surprised to see the success of their store in Diagon Alley, but he still had the feeling he had failed them somehow. He felt that he had not tried hard enough for them. He had never been good speaking to people, and he usually learned his speeches by heart before saying them, and that was probably the reason people fund them so boring and lifeless.Or they would think he was meprisant, which had never been Percy’s intention. For Christmas, Percy had bought a Pygmy puff to Zane. Said puff had been named Tyler “Ty” after many deliberation and was always with Zane, hovering over his shoulder or sleeping in his bed, happily chirping around. Percy had to say that the pygmy puff was kind of cute, all blue and fluffy. And he made his son happy, and just for that, it was worth it.   
Ron and Ginny were the babies of the family. Even if he loved them, he had resent them when he was younger. Ron because he was always crying, taking away his mother’s attention. Ginny because she was a girl and there was no winning against that in his parents heart. After his resenting period, he had been very close to Ginny, he would read her bedtime stories and teach everything he knew. Sometimes after she fell asleep, she wouldn’t let go of him and would just fall asleep like that, sitting against her bed. 

Around 8 o'clock, Percy was pulled out of his reminiscences by the sound of Zane footsteps coming down the stairs. Percy looked up and smile at the sleepy face of Zane. Zane didn’t really looked like him, except here and there. He took more of his mother, not that it mattered anyway. The woman was beautiful. Zane had brown and waved hair, he had no freckles at all and his skin was golden. During the summer he would get tan very easily, not like Percy who got sunburns even during the winter. The young boy had his father’s and grandfather’s blue eyes. If he got he high cheekbones and his plain mouth from his mother, he got his long nose from Percy. Zane had taken the best of both his parents and he looked like an angel. Percy knew he would break many hearts growing up.   
“-So you are ready to go to Diagon Alley” Percy asked his son, who was currently happily munching his milk soaked cereals. Zane nodded enthusiastically, he really liked Diagon Alley.   
Percy chuckled lightly at the familiar sight. Zane was two years old, but he was very smart. Percy had read many books about child development, muggle and magical, and he could already say that Zane was advanced. Worried, Percy had talk about the situation with one of the teacher at Zane’s preschool, and she had agreed with him about Zane’s capacities but she had told him not to worry too much seeing that Zane was well integrated and had a lot of friends. 

Seeing no answer to his letter by 11 o’clock, Percy and Zane departed for Diagon Alley. A part of Percy wanting to run away far and never think about this meeting ever, but another part of him wanted his family to meet Zane. He wanted his parents to know hi son. Percy was a solitaire and except for Penelope Clearwater, Zane’s godmother and his oldest friend, he didn’t have many friends. 

 

Leaky cauldron, later that day

Percy couldn’t sit still, glancing at his watch every 30 seconds. He hadn’t received any owl that day so he had guessed it was okay for him to bring Zane along today. Zane himself, unaware of the torments of his father was drinking a hot chocolate sitting across the table from Percy.   
Luckily, Percy didn’t had to wait too long before he saw his father standing at the door, looking for them. Percy stood, facing Arthur who approach them a shy smile on his face. There he was, his father, Arthur Weasley was standing in front of him. Percy was lost for words, feeling his throat clenching.   
“Percy” just said Arthur before pulling him in a bone cracking hug.   
“Dad” was all Percy managed to say.  
“You look good, son” said Arthur, checking him from head to toes.   
After a moment, Percy remembered that he was not alone.   
“Dad, can I introduce my son : Zane William Fabian Weasley” said Percy proudly, standing behind his son, his hand on his shoulder. 

Arthur smiled widely and crouched in front of Zane so they were face to face.   
“Hi Zane, I am your grandfather, Arthur Weasley”   
Zane did his killer smile and extend his right hand toward Arthur. Percy saw his dad look at him, with a questioning look on his face.   
“Shake his hand dad. Zane his mute, so it’s his way of saying hello to you.” explained Percy. Arthur nodded his head and smiled back at Zane, and shake his little hand. Percy let go of a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He should have know that having a mute in the family would not matter to Arthur Weasley but he still had been worried. 

“Should we go?” asked Artur, “Your mother is pacing in the kitchen” he said with a smile. “Since we received your letter this morning, she had been dying to meet her first grandchild.”   
Just thinking about his family's reaction towards Zane was enough to make him want to throw up .   
Anyway, it was too late to back up now, so Percy took Zane in his arms, sitting him on his hip.   
“Yes, let’s go” Percy said, while Zane put his arms around his father’s neck, his head on the crook of Percy’s shoulder. “How do you want to do it?”  
“We agreed to let you come to the meeting, but as you are not a member, we can’t let you know the address of the headquarter.” Percy nodded, it made sense after all, and even if it was calm lately, there was still a war going on.   
“So I will have to floo the both of you in” finished Arthur look apologetic. Percy just shrugged, he had of course envisaged this possibility. Many wizards didn’t like to be flooed in because it meant they had no control on the destination.   
“Works for me.” he said. And he let his father floo him and Zane to the Headquarters of the order of the Phoenix. 

Percy and Zane arrived in a spacious kitchen, with a long wood table in the middle. The window was opened and we could hears voices and laugh coming from outside. The door was closed and Molly was sitting at the table, a cup of the between her two hands.   
“Mum” Percy whispered almost reverently.   
“Perce” murmured his mother, obviously fighting against tears.   
Molly took her third son into a hud before he could say anything else. Taken in the moment, neither of them noticed Arthur flooding in the room. Arthur looked at the scene in front of him and he realised how much he had missed his son. 

Percy finally let go of her mother. It felt strange to be with his parents again but it was a good strange, one with a taste of second chance.   
Five minutes later, the four of them were sitting at the table, holding the or hot chocolate.   
“So” said Percy, “I guess you have questions. You can ask everything you want.” He was glancing at Zane.   
“Well” said Molly “ I don’t know if we have a right to ask….I mean….with everything…”  
“Mum, I am here, am I” answered Percy. “ To tell the truth, I always felt sad that Zane didn’t gotta know his family, so if I can change that, I will do everything I can.” said Percy gazing lovingly at his son.   
“So how old is he” asked Molly, beaming.   
“Zane is two, he was born the 14th February 1995”   
“Arthur said that Zane is mute… but have you saw a healer about it? I mean, with magic…”   
Percy sighted. He had known this kind of questions were coming of course, but they always brought back an unwanted feeling of guilt.   
“From what her mother told me, there was a problem at birth, the umbilical cord was wrapped around Zane’s neck and damaged his vocal cord” Percy explain. He had of course gone to many hospitals, but no one had been able to bring Zane’s voice.   
“So… you are not married?” asked Molly, looking embarrassed. Among pureblood society, having a child outside of the marriage was not very acceptable. Molly may not be very well seen in this society anymore but she had been raised as a good pureblood witch.  
“No Mum, I am not married, I am sorry” said Percy taking his mother’s hand in his.Molly Weasley shook her head, before asking :   
“What about Zane’s mother, is she still around?”   
“No” respond Percy honestly. “All I know is that she is a muggle names Claire. I met her shortly after the end of the triwizard tournament, I was drunk and we spend the night together. The next morning, she was gone, and I was relieved. I only saw her once more, one year later, when she brought me Zane before disappearing.” It was not really something he was proud of, but he couldn't think of ny good reasons to lie.   
“She just dropped him on my arm before running away. I had just got my job and my life ontrack again and then I was all alone and scared...but at the end we managed” Percy’s voice broke as he said that.   
“Oh, baby” said Molly gripping Percy’s hand. 

After the reunion with his parents, the four of went outside to join the other. molly had of course said the truth about Percy being a dad to the other Weasleys. It was obviously not something that he would have been to hide anyway and Percy had been relieved no to have to explain. He was anxious at the idea of meeting his family once again and having to say it by himself would had been really hard. 

When Percy arrived in the garden with Zane still on his arm, there was a quidditch game on, with numerous red head on each team. The rest of the crowd was sitting on the grass, or on chairs eating, drinking and laughing. On the garden table there was an immense cake and and a big pile of presents. Hagrid and Madame Maxime were...flirting by the trees, oblivious to the others. Encouraged by his parents, he approached the dinner table. Bill was sitting there, speaking with an extraordinarily beautiful young woman. His wife Percy guessed, the half-vela. Gathering his strength he went to Bill, he had to start with one of them anyway. He ask his mother to keep an eyes on Zane, and he marched towards Bill.   
Once he was standing in front of his brother, his voice left him and stayed there speechless. Luckily, his oldest brother took pity on him and hugged him tight under the watery eyes of his wife.   
‘I missed you’ whispered Percy at his brother.   
After this, the two brothers sat beside each other and Percy told his story for the second time this day, and probably not for the last. When he stopped, Bill just pats his shoulder, before asking if he can meet his nephew now. 

Grateful to Bill from the bottom of his heart for his easy acceptance of the situation, Percy turned around and called Zane.   
‘Zane, I want to introduce Bill to you, he is your uncle, daddy`s brother’ Once again, Zane just smiled and shook Bill`s hand. Bill didn't seemed at all disturb by the fact that Zane couldn't answer to him and he put his nephew on his lap, catting as he usually would. Zane looked very happy, in his uncle lap, listening to his chatting. Sometimes, Zane would stopped Bill to ask a question and Percy would translate as Bill couldn't speak the sign language. Knowing his brother, he would learn as soon as possible. After a view minutes of conversation Bill and Zane turned their attention to the Quidditch match, Bill explaining and commentating the game.   
‘Perce, would you allow me to take Zane for a short flight?’ Percy hated flying on a broom and Zane couldn`t fly alone, being a squib. He watched at his son, looking up at him with pleading eyes.   
‘Okay, you can go...but you listen to your uncle!’   
Bill chuckled as Zane his fist as a victory gesture, a big smile on his face. Percy then watched as Bill and Zane soared through the sky. Bill was not taking any risks, and he had Percy`s trust not to, so he relaxed sipping at his drink.   
‘ He is a good kid’ said Fleur and Percy nodded. Yes, Zane was a good kid and he didn't regret bringing him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted on the 26th. 
> 
> Thank for all the reviews and the kudos.
> 
> You can also follow me on twitter : @Whitlingstories
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it?
> 
> Hated it? 
> 
> If you have time, leave a review ;)
> 
> See you next month!!


End file.
